Lettre ouverte aux autorités !
by Nessouille Kirk-Anderson
Summary: "Elle s'appelle Angélique et elle n'est qu'une victime de la guerre." Destiny Harley écrit une lettre ouverte aux autorités pour dénoncer la condamnation d'une jeune femme, victime de la guerre.


_Hey ! _

_Je viens de retrouver cette petite histoire sur mon ordinateur que j'avais envie de partager. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Bonne lecture _

_Nessouille K.A._

* * *

**Elle n'était qu'une victime … Lettre ouverte aux autorités.**

Elle s'appelle Angélique. Ses cheveux blonds évoquent le halo que son nom souligne. Ses yeux bleus qui autrefois étaient rieurs sont maintenant plein de nostalgie. Alors que tout en elle rappelle le bien, elle porte la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Cependant elle n'est que la victime de cette guerre où personne ne devait être neutre. Aujourd'hui, elle est enfermée à Azkaban à cause de la folie des hommes. Pendant son maigre procès, elle a expliqué porter la marque pour empêcher les mangemorts d'assassiner sa grand-mère. Malheureusement, elle n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avance. Sa grand-mère est morte peu avant la Grande bataille d'une longue maladie. Elle a été condamné à passer le reste de sa vie enfermée. Sa peine me laisse pleine d'interrogation.

J'ai envie de poser mes premières interrogations au Ministre de la Magie. Monsieur le Ministre, pourquoi enfermer une personne sans autre preuve que cette marque ? Après la première guerre, les juges ont été laxistes envers ses aristocrates que tout accusait. Aujourd'hui, ils sont trop sévères envers des personnes ordinaires dont la seule preuve de leur allégeance au mal est ce tatouage. J'ai aussi envie de contester cette impartialité de ses juges. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont collaboré avec le gouvernement Thicknesse. Ils n'ont jamais été jugé pour leurs actes. Certains étaient même des membres imminent de la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-moldus. Peut-être essaient-ils de racheter leurs erreurs passées ? Pour racheter ces erreurs, ils en commettent de nouvelles sous couvert de la justice qu'ils prétendent servir. Parlons-en de la justice, Monsieur le Ministre. Est-il juste de parler de justice quand Angélique est condamnée à une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité alors que la peine de la famille Malefoy est seulement la résidence surveillée pour une durée d'un an renouvelable ? Lucius Malefoy a tué des dizaines d'innocents. Pourtant il n'effectue que des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Drago n'a-t-il pas essayé de tuer le professeur Dumbledore ? Je connais votre réponse. Vous aller me répondre que Drago était contrait par Lord Voldemort. Vous allez me répondre que ce n'était qu'une tentative avortée par Severus Rogue. On parle même d'une idée d'Albus Dumbledore. Si votre raisonnement s'applique à Drago, pourquoi ne s'appliquerait-il pas à Angélique.

J'ai envie de poser les mêmes questions à nos héros. Où étiez-vous pendant que d'autres se battaient pour vous un peu partout en Angleterre ? Je connais vos périples à travers le Royaume-Uni pour trouver le moyen de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Mais vous ne connaissiez pas notre situation. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il fallait entre se battre ou mourir. Cependant vous connaissez cette réalité désormais. Ne pouvez-vous pas intervenir pour des hommes et des femmes dans le cas d'Angélique ? Vous êtes intervenu pour la réhabilitation de Severus Rogue. Vous êtes intervenu pour la famille Malefoy. Peut-être n'intervenez-vous qu'en faveur des gens qui vous ont aidé directement. Angélique ne faisait pas partie de ses gens. Vous ne la connaissez certainement pas. Peut-être l'avez-vous croisé ? Elle n'était qu'une élève lambda de Poudlard. Elle est légèrement plus âgée que vous. Elle ne faisait pas partie d'un club important. Malgré cette inexistence à vos yeux, elle existe. Elle n'est qu'une femme meurtrie qui a tout perdu à cause d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Vous me répondrez que cette guerre n'était pas la vôtre non plus. Ce n'était la guerre de personne. Je le concède. Pourtant, vous avez choisi d'y participer. Vous avez choisi de vous battre. Vous avez choisi votre camp. Angélique n'a pas eu ce choix. Elle a été contrainte de participer à cette guerre dans le camp des mangemorts. Elle a fait le choix que beaucoup ont fait pour sauver la seule famille qui lui restait. En discutant avec elle, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'elle ne croyait pas aux idéologies de Lord Voldemort. Elle ne croyait pas non plus en leur victoire. Elle croyait en vous, Monsieur Potter. Elle savait que vous seriez vainqueur. Elle savait aussi qu'elle finirait ses jours dans cette prison maudite où elle deviendrait folle petit à petit. Personne n'est intervenu pour la sauver de cet enfer parce qu'elle n'est qu'une mangemorte parmi les autres.

C'est le mot. Angélique n'est qu'une mangemorte parmi les autres. Cela fait un an qu'elle est enfermée. Elle attend la folie mais celle-ci se fait attendre. Alors elle s'allonge sur son lit en piteux état et contemple son plafond gris. Elle n'a aucune notion du temps. Elle n'est qu'une victime de la folie des hommes mais pourtant c'est elle que l'ont puni. Ce sont toutes ces victimes que l'ont puni alors qu'ils n'aspiraient qu'à une vie tranquille. C'est pour eux que j'ai envie de me battre aujourd'hui !

Destiny Harley


End file.
